Halloween Is Switch Night
by Skylo
Summary: A kinda stupid thing I wrote long ago. ZAGir seme!Gir


WARNING! MATURE CONTENT! BWAHAHA-*cough* *cough* BWAHAHAHAHA!

_

"It's just a suggestion." Gir stated, shrugging indifferently. "I thought maybe you'd be interested..."  
Zim caught his arm, lowering an antenna cautiously. Gir looked back, smirking. At that, Zim lowered the other one and blushed slightly.

And then the staredown.

Zim blinked a few times, then looked down and blushed darker.  
Gir smiled and put on a pouty face. Cupping his face in his hands, he forced Zim's gaze back to his.  
"Nah, you could never fit the role. Even when you dont know it you're cute..."  
Now it was Zim's turn to pout.  
"Hey that's not fair..."  
Gir bit his lower lip and supressed a squeal.  
Zim sighed, eyes half-lidded.  
"Touche, miseour."  
"Ok, I'll let you try."  
"So you're gonna act like me?"  
Gir cackled. "Come on,"  
"It cant be that hard."  
Zim lowered an antenna again and crossed his arms. "Oh really?"  
Gir smirked, getting down on his hands and knees and wiggling his rear. "OH, MASTER!"  
Zim jabbed a finger at him accusingly.  
"Hey! You said you wouldnt mention me calling you that!"  
Gir stood up and pushed Zim's hand away.  
"No...YOU did."  
Zim made a face and rolled his eyes. "Oh...yea..right"  
Gir tipped his head. "So..."  
Zim pulled at an antenna.  
"Wanna watch a movie?"  
Gir clasped his hands and leaned in real close. "...I'd love to."  
Zim rolled his eyes. "I dont do that."  
"I wish you would..." Gir said slyly, pushing past him into the living room.  
Zim shook his head and followed.

The two finally decided on a scary movie. It was Halloween night after all (a fact Zim tried to ignore.) At least it was a slasher, so there would be a few good laughs.  
Zim stood there awkwardly. He'd never done this before.  
"Just take the lead. Do everything I normally do." Gir explained.  
Zim nodded, climbing onto the couch. Gir followed suit, resting his head in his master's lap.  
Zim shyly set a hand on Gir's shoulder, not completely sure where to go from there.  
Gir smiled.  
Zim smiled too (rather nervously) and clicked "PLAY."

~(30 minutes later)

'Why'd you do it? Why did you put glass in their eyes?' the detective pondered. The screen displayed disturbing pictures of the killer's victims.

Zim nodded. He had already figured out the whole movie. He thought much like Hannibal, (minus the taste for human flesh) who had obviously figured it out too.  
Gir flinched, grabbing two fistfulls of Zim's shirt to shield his eyes. Zim looked down, utterly surprised.  
Gir whimpered, so Zim used his free hand to stroke his side comfortingly. Gir let out a sigh of contentment, snuggling closer. Zim could see his smile return, and the movie continued.

~(another 30 minutes later)

Gir stared, eyes wide, as the blind woman slithered down the killer's body. The whole scene was very twisted.

Zim continued to stroke him.  
Gir shuddered.  
Zim chuckled. "Just like us, huh?"  
Gir shook his head and buried his face in his lap. "I'd never indulge in such lechery." came his muffled reply. Zim gave him a hurt look.  
"But I thought you liked the 'good cop, bad cop' thing."  
He leaned in close. "In fact, I recall you LOVING it." he whispered seductively.  
Gir crossed his arms and scowled.  
"Thats not what I mean."  
"Well thats what I mean."  
He stroked a little harder.  
"Hey, lets forget about the movie. Come on lets have some fun."  
Gir sighed.  
"Is sex all you think about?"  
Zim started to kiss his neck, softly and slowly.  
"No..."  
Gir sighed again.  
Zim turned over and pinned him down. He stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.  
"I think about you..."  
Gir scoffed. "If you really think of me, you'd ask me if I wanted to first."  
Zim pulled back, dismayed.  
"But...I did..."  
"I never answered."  
"Well then...?"  
"No."  
"Whyyyy?!"  
"Because."  
Zim bent and gave him a slow, passionate kiss.  
"What about now?" he whispered.  
Gir tapped his chin.  
"Hmmmm...Nope, not feelin it."  
Zim threw his hands up in frustration.  
"WHY are you so DIFFICULT?!"  
Gir shrugged and grinned. "What can I say? I love foreplay...And making you squirm."  
Zim growled. "I hate this..." he muttered.  
Gir tipped his head to the side. "I must say, you're doing pretty good."  
Zim grinned. "Well I always remember the way you act at this point. It's funny."  
"Yea, yea. Now let me up. Fun's over."  
"Hey come on. I'm not done. It's always the same, and quite frankly I'm tired of it. I need something NEW!"  
Gir's eyes flickered to red.  
He grabbed Zim by the collar and yanked him closer.  
"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."


End file.
